


Road trip : the sinning begins

by RinOtaku12



Series: Road trip [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinOtaku12/pseuds/RinOtaku12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are going camping. That's it, just the squad being a squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road trip : the sinning begins

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Life!!!! <3

"Hey, has anyone seen Nike?" addressed Yuki, searching for her brother but not seeing him anywhere near the group.

"What?" asked Sou while being completely distracted by their surroundings.

Nothing surprising, after all they found a pretty astounding clearing for their camping place. It was surrounded by Pine Trees and it even had a little lake near by, where the squad could swim.

"I think he wandered off, while we were trying to set up the tents." answered Marsh, while working on the campfire for the night.

"Oh ok, I hope he won't get lost again." joked Yuki in response.

"OMG GUYS! WE FOUND DEERS!" broke Lulu in while running towards the rest of the group.

"Oh, that's awesome! Wait we will come too." cheered Sou and everyone followed Lulu deeper into the yet unknown. They all sat down on the ground when they reached the other part of the group, being as silent as possible. And there right before them was a whole deer family, even some fawns were running around, it was a beautiful view.

"They look so ... so amazing." whispered Lulu while watching the deer's slowly walking away.

"Wow" was the only response from the rest of the group. After watching the deers, they headed back again, it was already getting late.

Due to some members of the group who always wanted to take pictures of some sort of sight, while driving to the forest, it took hours to even arrive. And when they finally did arrived as well as found a camping spot in the forest, no one knew how to build a tent so it took quite a while and a lot of crying until the tents were ready.

They all chatted on their way back to the camp but at some point Life stopped walking, because she found some weird ring lying on the ground, no one realized it though as she came back just after some seconds.

"Alright who wants some cookies?" announced Yuki, while getting seemingly a ton of cookies out of her bag.

"Yes! I want one!" Called Bip, getting a cookie from Yuki.

"Shouldn’t we eat something real guys?" Suggested Marsh getting some sausages, bacon and fruits out of the cool bag.

"NO BACON!!" Blurted Stanis, hurt that her friends eat her own kind.

"I donut know what you have! Bacon isn't nearly the wurst." smirked Nike, walking towards the others.

"NIKE! Where have you been?!" stormed Lulu while tackle hugging her brother.

"OMFG NIKE WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" bursted Yuki while joining the hug. Everyone ended up hugging each other at the end but soon let go of Nike again, or he would have become a pancake in no time.

"I was just looking around, no worries" promised Nike.

"Oh great god, Nike you always get lost! Don't you just walk off like that!!" scolded Lulu.

"To bee honey guys, the food is getting burned." laughed Chaos who was already sitting at the fire. Everyone sat down and rescued the already slightly burned food. They all ate their food quietly, with only a few occasional puns.

When the whole group was finished they all huddled closely to read each other fanfictions. Before everyone went to bed though, they all sang the bee movie script together and watched the stars, they could even see the big dipper. It was a wonderful night and so everyone went to sleep, even the members of the squad who would normally stay up the whole night.

But Life was still awake even after 2 am, she was staring at that weird ring she found in the woods the whole night. No, it was not just some weird ring, it was _her precious_.

**Author's Note:**

> The End?


End file.
